


i will only let you touch me if your hands are so full of intention that every brush of your palms feels like you're writing a novel on my skin

by lesbianshibs



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, moments in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianshibs/pseuds/lesbianshibs
Summary: Their love language is touch, whether they know it or not
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	i will only let you touch me if your hands are so full of intention that every brush of your palms feels like you're writing a novel on my skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baccababe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baccababe/gifts).



**_“ i will only let you touch me if your hands are so full of intention that every brush of your palms feels like you're writing a novel on my skin”_ **

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

“Gaara, look at these!”

The redhead’s eyes were trained on a small market stand, rubbing different pieces of parchment between his fingers to test the textures. He tilted his head to the left, lending an ear to his excitable companion and whatever tirade he was about to go on next. Apparently, that wasn’t enough.

“No, no,  _ look!”  _ Lee said, and Gaara felt something tug at his shirt sleeve. He didn’t move yet again, just tilted his head further while keeping the paper in his vision. 

“Lee, just let me-” Gaara cut himself off as he felt Lee wrap a hand around his elbow, tugging him towards the taller boy. 

Lee’s an incredibly warm presence. Even simply standing next to him you can feel the heat radiating like a passionate aura. Fighting him was like a heatwave. Like a storm that blows so fast it gives you whiplash, cutting your ears with small droplets of boiling water. They hadn’t kissed yet, but Gaara imagined that they’d create steam. Temari always said he ran cold, and he’d already noticed the goosebumps on Lee’s arms when they touched in private. Gaara could feel Lee’s fingers burn marks into his elbow, sending a tingling sensation down his arm and into his fingers. The redhead could picture his own face turning blotchy, red spots stippling across his cheeks unevenly. He followed the line of Lee’s arm as it waved wildly down towards the end of the street where an old man was twisting balloon animals. 

“Let’s go get matching balloon hats!”

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Lee has incredibly sweaty hands. The support tape he wears protects the bones in his hands, prevents blisters and, most importantly, doesn’t let his sweat get in the way of training. Doing three thousand pull ups would be impossible if his moist palms were slipping off the bar every two seconds! On the off occasion, the tape also stops the  _ extreme  _ embarrassment that comes from having to hold hands with his boyfriend in public. But the tape can’t save him anymore.

It’s their first date that was  _ not  _ directly after a mission. Gaara was in the village for official kage business and suggested going out for brunch. Which was perfect, it left just enough time for morning training and a sprint around the village. It wasn’t until after Tenten and Neji (begrudgingly) helped him dress up for the evening that he realized his fatal flaw. He took his tape off to shower, and didn’t replace it. 

So here he was, walking down a crowded street with his lover and unable to hold his hand. Well, they  _ have  _ held hands before! It’s just… They’ve never done it when Lee hasn’t had his tape on! It was a crucial part of his day-to-day wear. What if Gaara thought it was gross? What if he realized how slimey his hands were and never wanted to talk to him again!? 

He felt something bump against the back on his hand, something cold. Lee begged to every God imaginable in hopes that the brush was just an accident, but his heart dropped to his stomach when the icky touch nudged against his own again. He prepared to feel Gaara’s smooth skin slide against his clammy palm, but instead was met with something entirely different. 

Gaara interlocked his pinky finger with Lee’s and gave a small squeeze. 

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Lee doesn’t often visit the sand when important Kazekage business is going on. There’s multiple reasons; they won’t have lots of time for each other, Gaara would be stressed most of the visit. But by far the most important (and most embarrassing) reason is the official Kage robes. They’re  _ fine.  _ For business meetings and looking professional and being recognizable. Nevertheless, all of that is null and void when Lee doesn’t do… The thing. 

Whenever Lee accompanies him on important business, or they’re supposed to look like a well-managed executive couple, the taller man places a hand on the small of Gaara’s back. If anyone else did that the redhead would feel uncomfortable, distracted and potentially  _ incredibly  _ offended. And yet without fail, Lee’s hand always conveyed a strong message opposing those typical meanings.  _ I’m here for you. You’re not alone. I’m here to support you.  _ It turned out to be so comforting, so sought after by Gaara’s subconscious, that he’d secretly looked forward to the burning meetings and junkets. Unfortunately, Lee’s hands seemed to have major performance anxiety whenever Gaara wore the Kage robes. 

Lee hasn’t done it yet this entire visit. 

Gaara blames it on the Raikage overstaying his welcome, letting his trip bleed into Lee’s visit. Those stupid robes didn’t leave his body unless he was goddamn sleeping, for better or for worse. But today was the day Ay and Bee left on their merry way back to the Hidden Cloud, and it was also the day Gaara was going to get his comforting lower back touch he missed oh-so much. 

“Lee, good to see you up bright and early, hah!” Kankuro boomed from across the room. Gaara resisted snapping his head around towards the door, gluing his eyes to the files in front of where he and Temari stood. 

“Good morning, Kankuro! And to you too, Temari!” Lee’s voice rang through the office, footsteps sounding loudly on the stone floor as he waltzed into the room. The redhead finally tilted his head as his boyfriend got closer, and his cheekbone received a small peck. “Good morning, my love.”

Gaara felt a hand slide onto the small of his back. Score.

━━━━━━━━━▲━━━━━━━━━

Winters in Konoha are freezing. Gaara typically hates it. His body temperature is already low, his skin is already dry and he does not own a single pair of boots suitable for snow travel. But in all honesty, winter  _ is  _ his favourite season. Gaara can get all the cuddles he wants and he doesn’t even have to ask. Well, he  _ does  _ ask. He just doesn’t need an excuse.

“Cold,” The redhead grumbled, stumbling into the kitchen from the safety of Lee’s bedroom and seeking warmth amidst the brazen Konoha winter slipping in through the single open pane in the living room.

“Is it too cold, my love?” Lee questioned from his spot at the stovetop, having the absolute audacity to be wearing a tank top and boxers in this weather. “I must admit that I was getting a bit hot under the comforter, so I opened the balcony door slightly. Would you like me to close it for you?”

“No,” Gaara mumbled, sliding his freezing hands over his boyfriend’s hips, pulling his lean back towards the redhead’s chest. He was  _ just  _ tall enough that on his tiptoes, his chin would comfortably rest on Lee’s shoulder. Gaara could easily have kissed his forehead to his lover’s muscular back or brushed his cheek against the bronze deltoid. But if the shorter man loved one thing, it was being the big spoon. He could press his neck to the curve of Lee’s shoulder, slide his chin over the smooth skin. Skim his lips over the curve of his neck and slowly imprint icey kisses into his warmth. 

“Better?” Lee’s voice rumbled out, tinged with a slight morning rasp. 

“Better.” Gaara whispered back, dreading when their bodies would have to part again. His calves were already starting to hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a christmas gift for my friend, Dave !! he finally received it so that's why i'm posting it now, two months after dec. 25th so sshhhhhhhh LKJHGTFRDS
> 
> as awlways, i'm lesbianshibs pretty much everywhere !!!
> 
> https://lesbianshibs.carrd.co/


End file.
